


The Buffy Xmas Horror Story: Slaying Santa

by RavenclawSlayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawSlayer/pseuds/RavenclawSlayer
Summary: Santa comes on a sleigh, Buffy's gonna slay.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Buffy Xmas Horror Story: Slaying Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Xmas, everyone!  
> Hope you enjoy this weirdness lol

The Horror Xmas Story- Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
(set in season 6)

It was Christmas Eve, and as Buffy walked down the streets of Sunnydale, she thought of the time she and Angel made it snow. Well, maybe not literally, but something wanted it to snow, something wanted to keep him there. Since that night, she believed in Christmas magic. Now that she'd been resurrected, she needed it more than ever. She wanted to remember what it was like to stay awake past her usual bedtime, waiting for presents to appear under the Christmas tree. Of course, now that she was an adult, she didn't believe in Santa even though Anya had said that he was actually real. Anya sometimes liked to exaggerate things, and Buffy thought that thing was most definitely made up just to make an impression. 

As she walked, Buffy kept glancing at the sky, like she expected it to start snowing again, despite the fact that she was quite warm and wearing a very light black shirt and jeans. The night was so silent, which was pretty strange because the streets were usually buzzing with people who were buying presents at the last moment. Buffy herself was one of those people. She wanted to give Dawn a nice Christmas after everything they'd been through during the past year. She picked a fantasy book 'The Witches of Eastwick 1984 novel by American writer John Updike. As much as Buffy wished that her sister wouldn't be so fascinated with the supernatural stuff, Dawn loved to listen to Willow and Tara's stories about magic. 

It was almost midnight now and Buffy considered going for a quick patrol, but it seemed that all the life and unlife was drained from Sunnydale. She started wondering if demons decided to take a bit of time off, like on Halloween. Didn't seem likely. Demons and vampires hated everything that was even remotely connected with church and god. She expected mayhem, the bloodsuckers to have their own idea of a party. Something weird was definitely going on. 

For a moment she wished that she'd taken at least one of her friends shopping, but when she saw Spike walking toward her, she quickly changed her mind. She wasn't up for listening to him moan about being ignored now that they'd had sex. Just thinking about it made her skin crawl, and she wasn't gonna repeat that mistake. 

"Christmas shopping?", Spike asked and lit a cigarette. When she nodded, he asked "What about some Christmas shagging?"

Buffy rolled her eyes "Not gonna happen again. If you wanna keep your limbs, you're gonna shut up about it. I just wish I knew why this town was so quiet tonight."

"Santa Claus is coming to town.", Spike said, matter of factly, and inhaled cigarette smoke deeply.

"Ha, ha, Spike... you're so...", Buffy froze in her tracks when she heard a loud bang. Instantly, she ran toward the noise, Spike in tow, yelling behind her "That's probably his sleigh that hit a roof."

"I'm a slayer that's gonna hit YOU if you don't stop with this Santa non-sense.", Buffy growled. 

"Fine, don't cry to me when you fail to stop the jolly old serial killer."

She rolled her eyes, annoyed, and sighed with relief when she realized that Spike had turned left to go to Willy's for a brew.   
Christmas lights were so bright, she could see as well as during the day, so she couldn't make any excuses when she saw a sleigh full of toys on a roof top. Still, she had to stop and rub her eyes, wondering if she allowed Spike's ramblings to mess with her mind. No, the sleigh was definitely there. Fascinated and curious, Buffy hid behind a tree and waited for the Santa to show up. He'd already disappeared down the chimney... Buffy pinched herself twice and gasped when she saw him climb out of the chimney. 

"Holy mother of...", she whispered and clamped her mouth shut not to yell out when Santa's eyes glowed in the dark. Thanks to the lights, she could see him clearly... and the sight wasn't nice. His long, fluffy beard wasn't nice and white, it was covered in blood, and when he grinned, his teeth were bloody and spiky, like really big needles. 

Before she managed to react, Santa sat at his sleigh, which wasn't being pulled by nice reindeer, but horses like creatures that were actually black skeletons that breathed fire while flying- and flew across the street to the next house.   
Anger rose up in Buffy, she wasn't gonna let Santa kill another child... She wondered how many he'd already managed to kill tonight. Shivers ran down her spine and Buffy ran as fast as she could. 

Quietly and quickly as a cat, Buffy climbed the roof where Santa was preparing to enter the house. "Get off of that roof.", she growled at the not so jolly monster.

"You... you can see me?", Santa asked, surprised off his head. Buffy remembered Der Kindestod, whom only the children were had been able to see. Santa's magic must have worked similarly. 

"Oh yeah. Clear as day."

"Who are you?"

"I don't come on a sleigh, but I do slay."

"The Slayer.", Santa growled and showed Buffy his needle-like teeth that were still painted red. 

"Yup.", Buffy said and grinned. She pulled a stake out of her sleeve, and Santa laughed. "You think you can stake me? I'm not a vampire, child."

Her smile unyielding, Buffy threw the stake and it flew straight into Santa's eye. He screamed as blood ran down his face, but Buffy doubted that anyone could hear him. Except herself and maybe other supernatural beings. Speaking of other beings, she wondered how on earth Spike knew about it, and if he somehow had anything to do with it. If that proved to be right, she swore herself she'd stake him on the spot. 

Now that Santa was distracted with pain in his empty eye socket, Buffy jumped into his sleigh and started roaming through it, trying to find a bit more efficient weapons. A sadistic child eater probably had a thing or two hidden in those big sacks... 

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY, SLAYER!", Santa screamed and started doing some mojo of his own, his hands were moving fast, as if he was trying to hit her with an invisible whip. Buffy ducked at the last moment and watched a car being engulfed in flames. She didn't wanna be Crispy Slayer, so she grabbed a sword, which was a great weapon of choice and she thought it was the best gift Santa had ever given her. The sword seemed to perfectly fit her hand, like it had been made especially for her. It was light and kinda glowy. 

"Cool sword, Santa.", Buffy said, amused because Santa's mouth and eye were open wide. He definitely didn't think anyone would ever manage to wield that sword and make it light up like that. He'd thought it to be a myth, but now that it was in hands of a supernatural warrior, it was like the sword knew it and wanted to make it as easy to defeat the evil monster. 

He was starting to panic, different spells kept coming at Buffy, but she successfully avoided them all, clutching the sword tightly in her hand. She pushed the sleigh toward Santa, who ducked and barely, just barely, managed to keep his balance and stay on the roof. The creatures that pulled the sleigh looked at Buffy with empty eyes and flew away, leaving their shocked Master at the Slayer's mercy.

"You ungrateful little shits!", Santa roared at them and jumped at Buffy, determined to kill her and eat her insides. She wasn't a child and probably wouldn't be as tasty, but she was THE Slayer which had to count for something. He licked his lips and attacked her harder than ever. He looked insane and dangerous, his eyes now gleaming yellow the whole time, his teeth looking more threatening, ready to bite, rip to pieces and chew. He was practically drooling. Buffy wanted to move the fight to a more steady ground, so she slid down, moved her legs under his and made him tumble off the roof. 

Even as huge as he was, he landed on his feet as lightly as a kitten. Buffy landed on top of his head and punched him into the empty eye socket. "Ewww!", she made a disgusted frown and swang the sword, ready to slam it into his heart. It went through Santa's stomach instead, but it didn't seem to faze him. She wondered if he only had certain vulnerable spots on his body: eyes and heart... she needed to check if she could decapitate him. Hopefully his head wouldn't grow back.

Santa shook Buffy off of himself, and kicked her so hard she flew into neighbors' shrubs. It hurt, but she was thankful that he hadn't thrown her at the wall. With that speed and force, he might have killed her. 

"You've got a few tricks up your sleeve, old man.", Buffy sneered and wiped blood off of her lips. She started getting up when she waved that invisible whip and made her fall back down. It felt like invisible ropes gripped her body, and she dropped the sword and cursed loudly. 

"I fought a GOD, I won't let Santa kill me!", Buffy screamed and fought with every ounce of her strength. She finally reached the point where she didn't wanna die, and this dude from North Pole wasn't gonna take it away from her. Blood was dripping from Santa's belly, and Buffy had to appreciate the irony, she almost disemboweled a guy who liked to do that to children. 

"Glorificus. Heard about that fail of hers.", Santa sighed, looking disappointed and condescending, like if he had been in her skin, he would have gotten the job done. 

"Arggghhh!", Buffy yelled in pain, those invisible ropes left pretty visible cuts on her body. She writhed, trying to bite, kick, do any damage. She felt like she would get crushed. Panic started creeping in, and she didn't like it. She couldn't remember ever being so helpless... 

"Time to say good night, Slayer!", Santa said, grinning evilly and licking his lips. Buffy watched in horror as his nails grew, sharp as knives. He cut into her belly and she sobbed quietly, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. She just couldn't believe that was the way she was gonna die. Of all the demons that could have killed her, no way Santa would end it all. The urn of Osiris was now gone, no one would be able to bring her back this time. Buffy closed her eyes and reached deep into herself, trying to find that ancient power that made her stronger than anyone else. 

Blood ran down her belly, but she tried not to think about it. She thought of her mom, Dawn and all of her friends, they were her strength. Santa, who was a bit too preoccupied cutting into her, didn't notice that she started pulling hard enough to be able to break one of the ropes. 

I can do it... I can do it, she kept saying to herself... She kept hearing strange noises, but couldn't figure out where they were coming from. She managed to break one more rope and she sobbed in pain when Santa started stretching the cut... She freed one leg and, when she managed to gather all of her power, she used it to kick the bastard off. 

"How dare you?!", he yelled, shocked and angry. No one else had ever gotten free. Buffy was faster than his magic this time. Despite pain that kept shooting through her body, Buffy jumped, ran, punched and kicked as fast as she could. Finally she managed to grab the sword. It made her feel like she had more control, which was good. Her confidence grew and her muscles worked better now. Her body was screaming for rest and healing, but she couldn't give it what it needed just yet. 

Santa's face contorted, it looked almost as evil and ancient as the Master's, his eyes were glowing red now, this creature was seriously mad and desperate. Midnight had passed, and he had managed to kill only one child. Worst Christmas ever. It was supposed to be easier to kill in this town, which was sitting on top of a Hellmouth. This damn Slayer really ruined everything. He was about to shout one of the unforgivable curses that was supposed to kill Buffy in an instant, when he suddenly slipped, fell and forgot what he was even gonna say or do... 

"What the...?", Buffy whispered, when she realized that evil Santa was being pulled away by... Elves and leprechauns?? They weren't even supposed to exist... OK, why am I surprised about their existence when I've been fighting Santa?

"No more, no more! Bad Santa!", they kept yelling in high pitched voices. Buffy's jaw dropped and she just watched those tiny creatures overpower the big and not so jolly guy... They used magic ropes, ones he just couldn't get out of, and one of them yelled "Destroy the crystal!" 

Buffy scanned Santa's body and noticed a red crystal on his belt. Santa was too dazed to try to cast another spell, and Buffy was too quick, her sword smashed into the crystal. There was an echo of screams and Santa stopped fighting. He could tell that his battle just ended. 

"You can kill him now, and he will never ever come back!", an elf yelled, in urgent voice. "Decapitate him!", a leprechaun chimed in. 

"Ok, guys, well, thanks for the help.", Buffy said, still unable to believe who she was talking to. 

"Anytime. You've saved us all.", another leprechaun said and gave her a gold coin.

Buffy's sword flew through the air and Santa's head hit the floor. Just like a vampire, Santa turned to dust. 

"That gold coin for is good luck. You're gonna need it.", said an elf. 

Before she managed to say anything, those magical creatures went poof.

"That was... ominous.", Buffy whispered to herself and lifted her shirt to check the damage Santa had done. "Ouch.", she sobbed, and whispered "It's gonna take forever to heal. Wish I could just magically get rid of these wounds."

The coin in her hand lit up, and the next moment, all the cuts were gone. Buffy stared in disbelief... "I wish I was a millionaire!", Buffy tried, but the coin didn't light up. "Damn. If I'd known...", she waved her head and picked up the book she'd gotten for Dawn.

When she got home, her sister was waiting on the front porch. "Hey, Buffy... how was patrol?"

"It was... interesting. Hey, got you something...", Buffy handed Dawn the book and smiled at the awed expression on her face. It was pretty easy to make that girl happy. 

"Wow, thanks... Merry Xmas..."

"Merry Xmas, Dawnie."

"So, what did you slay tonight?"

"Santa Claus."

"Oh, shut up..."


End file.
